


Lucaya One Shot - Movie Night - Maya’s POV

by GirlMeetsMe12



Series: Girl Meets One Shots [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12





	Lucaya One Shot - Movie Night - Maya’s POV

“Pass the popcorn.”

            “Huh?” I slowly turned my head away from the screen and looked at the boy sitting on the couch next to me.

            “Could you pass me the popcorn?” He said again, his hand outstretched.

            I glance down at the popcorn on my left side and then at Lucas on my right. “And what if I don’t?” I questioned teasingly. “Are you going to arrest me, Ranger?”

            He shrugged then said, “Well, it _is_ against the relationship law to harbor popcorn from your boyfriend.”

            “Oh is it now? Then I guess you can call me an outlaw, ‘cause I’m not going to pass you the popcorn.”

            “Then I’m sorry m’am, but I’m going to have to take you down to the station.”

            “That is, if you can catch me!” I leapt off the couch with a laugh, and I heard Lucas following after me.

            I jogged up the stairs, not daring to look back as I heard his footsteps thumping after me.

            “Maya, you blonde bandit, get back here!” He called after me, and I laughed and continued to the bedroom, where I fell out of breath onto the bed.

            “I give up. Take me away Ranger. Put me in jail. I’m a hardened criminal!” I held my hands out in front of me as if to be handcuffed.

            Lucas walked over smiling, and sat beside me on the bed. He trapped both my wrists in one of his hands, and I mock pouted at him. He lifted my two wrists, still collected in his hand, and kissed my palms, smiled up at me, and then released me.

            “I thought you were going to take me to the sheriff? Aren’t I wanted?” I teased, grabbing one of his hands.

            “That’s the problem,” he replied. “You _are_ wanted. By _me_.” Lucas started kissing my neck and I couldn’t help but giggle. I felt my whole body warming as he moved his lips to mine and our mouths moved in harmony.

            “Some Ranger you are,” I murmured against his lips. He just laughed a little and continued to kiss me, our movie playing downstairs, completely abandoned.

 


End file.
